Ultimate Despair: Discovered
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: SEQUAL TO ULTIMATE DESPAIR: DESTRUCTION. If you read the first one, you'll know what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

Because so many people wanted it... The Sequel to Ultimate Despair: Destruction is here!

Now let's start!

* * *

Chapter 1

The world outside was hell. There weren't burning flames or raging crowds, but still it looked like carnage.

"How did Yugi support this?" Yami asked.

His question went unanswered when they heared crumbling. The five males turned to see their prison crumbling to dust. They waited to see anyone, but no one appeared.

"Oh? Look." Bakura pointed to a small little bear walking. When it turned to face them, any hope of being saved vanished.

The bear lunged at them...

...and was knocked out of the way by a motercycle. The motorist pulled their helmet off.

"Nice to see you guys again." Mai said.

The other two people took off their helmets,too.

"Kaiba." Alister said to the CEO.

"Alister."

"Hey guys!" Valon said. "Now come with us if you want to live."

* * *

 _The group of five watched the Yamis from their leaders room._

 _"Should we get them now?" A rowdy voice said._

 _"No. We have to wait." A sweet, calm voice replied._

 _"But-"_

 _"Leader is right!" A girly voice rang out loud and clear._

 _"Agreed."_

 _"Yeah...let's...wait..."_

* * *

Not a bad start. Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Ultimate Despair: Discovered! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Here's the next one. The brodcast from the Ultimate Despair: Destruction? I'll reveal a lot in this chapter. The She Dogs are dead. Along with the other person in the building. They'll be mentioned, but this one is more focused on the Yamis trying to find their Hikaris.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Mai, what's going on." Yami demanded. "Why is the world like...this?"

"Because of what happend to you guys in there." Mai answered. "They broadcasted it all over the city. Everyone saw what happened. Including...Heba's death. And what happened afterward."

"What happened afterward?"

Mai sighed. "Those two girls with you, Tea and Anzu, they were crushed. First, their legs were so they couldn't run. Then their lower halves were crushed and finally, everything was. They were screaming the whole time."

"Oh..." Despite everything, the Yamis were not going to laugh at that death. They could actually see it happen. But, they pushed it out of their minds.

"What about those bear things." Marik asked.

"They appeared after you guys were trapped." Valon answered. "They go around and kill certain people."

"Certai-"

"They only kill teenagers or adults."

"What about the kids." Seto demanded.

"Well-"

" _~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady~_ " Childish voices sang dangerously close.

"Damn." Alister muttered. "I thought we would have more time."

"More time for what."

"Those voices," Alister got on his bike. "That's the kids. They work with those robots. And those kids work under 5 bosses. We don't know who they are."

"You don't?"

"No we don't. But they know about all of us." Valon replied. The brown haired male pointed to a set of stairs. "If you go down those stairs you should be safe."

"And what about you guys?"

"We'll meet up later, but for now, get out of here."

* * *

 _"Those three are really annoying. Maybe the leader should defeat them!"_

 _"No. And besides, you only won because you beat us all at rock,paper,scissors."_

 _"That's...true..."_

 _"Besides, capturing them gives us an advantage."_

 _"You're so smart!" A cute voice rang out. "I'll pay you back with some sweets later."_

 _"T-thanks..."_

 _"Aww. I want some,too!"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The five smiled watching the three fighter be taken down and captured._

 _"Should we worry about the ones that escaped?"_

 _"No. They'll come to us."_

 _"But,"_

 _"Let's have some sweets!"_

* * *

And that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Ultimate Despair: Destruction. And reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Well, the Yamis know. Two women? Oh, the Higurashis? They'll appear, but not until later. First I have to get those five mystery people.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Yami woke up in a cell on a cot.

"Whoa. What happened?" It all came back to him.

* * *

 _The Yamis ran down the stairs, with the sounds if the battle behind them. The managed to reach the door, but outside were more robots._

 _"Crap." Marik muttered._

 _"Yeah," Bakura nodded. "So what do we do?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"None of them noticed the robots behind them until they were hit in the back of the head and knocked out._

* * *

"Well," Yami noticed Atemu next to him. "This is great."

"Yeah..." A voice said. They turned and noticed a guy in a long jacket, long pants, and a glove on one hand. "Well, you can leave. The others are waiting for you. So are my leaders."

He held the door open.

"Go on."

* * *

Cliffhanger! We'll meet the mysterious five next. Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 of Ultimate Despair: Discovered. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Maybe they will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

When Yami walked through the door, he expected some intimidating villian. Instead, he saw 5 children on the opposite side of the room, each one sitting on a throne.

"Oh!" The person on the throne right from the center one , a young girl, exclaimed. "Everyone is here!" She hopped up, and skipped over to them. "Welcome! I hope you enjoyed it."

"Well-"

"Oi, Kanna!" The one on the left side, a boy, shouted. He stood up and walked over. "Remeber what they said, these five are demons!"

"Oh! That's right!" The girl, Kanna, replied covering her mouth. She backed away from them. "Thank you Masuro."

"No problem."

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"Why do you want to know about someone as low as me?" The person on the farthest left throne slowly walked up to them.

"It's okay." A small girl rolled up in her wheelchair.

"They won't get in our way."

* * *

Crazy short chapter yes. But how am I supposed to continue a cliffhanger like this? Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Discovered! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **BlackMoonWolf22** \- I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I hope you like this chapter.

 **Tairulz** \- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

 **GirlFish** \- It won't be for awhile.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

The encounter with the children left the Yamis unnerved. All of them had spoken with a condescending but playful attitude. And unknown to the rest of them, Seto had noticed a small detail.

They had been recognized. It had been quick, but one of the kids had perked up when they saw Yami and Bakura. Of course the shock would have distracted them though.

A familiar but threatening roar tore through the torn up city and the group looked up as the pitch black dragon flew over to a familiar tower. Kaiba's eyes widened, for the first time since this apocalypse, in shock.

"Isn't that your building, Kaiba?" Marik turned to see the rich man's response.

Instead of replying, Kaiba took off running after the dragon, his blue eyes shining. Yami was about to follow when a familiar monster appeared in front of him.

"Dark Magician Girl." The duel spirit didn't say anything. Instead she just pointed to something behind Yami before vanishing.

* * *

Just before crashing into Kaiba Corp's Tower, the dragon faded away. Any relief that Seto Kaiba would have felt vanished along with the duel monster. Even though the dragon hadn't caused any problems, the tower was still beaten. Windows up at the top were shattered with shards laying at the base under Kaiba's feet. The door was dented but sealed and the padlock was now covered in red and black.

Kaiba powered the padlock up and attempted to enter.

 **ACCESS DENIED**

The words caused Kaiba to freeze up. He tried the code again. He hadn't changed it, so what had happened? Kaiba's worry began to grow. He had left Mokuba here before leaving. If the tower was this destroyed, what had happened to Mokuba? What if he was...Kaiba didn't finish the thought.

Just as the brown haired male was about to force the doors down, the speaker turned on and a voice came through.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba?" A man's voice said.

"Who else do you think it would be?" Kaiba asked annoyed. He would have asked it sarcastically, but his rising emotions made it hard to do that. He heard something mechanical approaching.

"There was someone who was impersonating you." The person replied. "They came in, and took Mokuba before changing the password. They said that if you came back to this place ypu would know who they were."

"Really." Kaiba raised an eyebrow before remembering that he couldn't be seen. "So what is the new password?"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
